Jonathan Green
Jonathan Green is a character on Glee: Starlight Sensation. He is a sophomore at Harrison High. It is currently unknown when he will appear. He is potrayed by Josh Hutcherson. Personality Jonathan is a kind person with a warm-heart. He isn't a typical boy in the sense that he doesn't goes around bullying people or teasing them. He wouldn't be caught dead doing something mean to another person. The only thing that holds him back is that he is shy and doesn't socialize. He's quiet and keeps most of his secrets and insecurities to himself, and doesn't get help when problems arise in his life. Most of the girls think he's hot/attractive therefore always try to flirt with him and ask him out, although his shyness stops him from ever agreeing to go out on a date with any of these girls. Style Of Clothing He wears casual looking clothes most of the time; a plain black, blue, grey, white or brown t-shirt (although sometimes he may wear other colored ones with little designs on them), usually wears board-shorts or regular shorts but may wear trousers. Sometimes wears collared shirts with ties. Usually wears enclosed sandshoes or boots, usually not bright colors. Biography In the past, Jonathan grew up with a hard life. His parents used to be rich and they'd spoil Jonathan with absolutely everything; whether it'd be food, drinks, toys, pets, accessories, sporting equipment, whatever really. But Jonathan was only little when he was spoiled, so he never knew about this that well, but it did happen to him still. His father owned a popular restaurant (you can come up with the name of it if you like) which sold various types of foods, for example, Italian, Mexican, Indian, whatever really. The food was delicious and it would recieve the most outstanding reviews from some of the world's strictest/harshest food critics in the world. But one day, his father seemed to realize that there would constantly be a shortage on ingredients due to too many people being at the restaurant at once. He soon found that he was struggling to afford fresh produce to make his fabulous food. He was left with only one decision: to rise the buying prices that it would cost to purchase meals. This lead to many regular customers leaving as they felt the food was becoming way too expensive and they just couldn't afford it anymore, which meant that Jonathan's father was losing money day by day. Eventually, his father couldn't make ends meet and couldn't even pay the rent of the land anymore, meaning that his restaurant had to be shut down for good. Now Jonathan's father didn't have a job anymore, and since his wife didn't work either, they were becoming very poor. Mrs. Green was forced to work at a school (which is the school that Jonathan goes to currently in your fic) and sweep the grounds. She also became a cafeteria server/cooker/lunch lady to help to earn some money. Mr. Green, luckilly was highly educated and had a degree in medical science and therefore got a job working at a pharmacy/chemist. But neither of his parents could earn as much money as Mr. Green did with his restaurant when it was in good business, even the money both Mr and Mrs. Green earned wasn't the same as what he had earned earlier on. Therefore, currently, Jonathan's family isn't very rich, but neither are they extremely poor now. They've still got a small house which they live in, and they manage to maintain this house, even if it may not always be the best place to live in. But they often have times where they struggle to make ends meet and struggle to pay of the rent for the house, but they always seem to get there in the end even if it means Jonathan getting an extra job working a few hours after school at a cafè or somewhere like that even if it means he doesn't get time to complete all his homework and study for tests etc. Songs Solos Solos In A Group Number Category:Characters